This invention relates generally to razors for shaving. More particularly, the present invention relates to a razor having a shaving cream dispenser.
Razors having shaving cream dispensers in the razor handle are known. Such razors are typically intended for sale at convenient locations such as airports and hotels where travelers can replace inadvertently forgotten personal products. Shaving cream dispensing razors are also typically intended for sale to travelers or other purchasers that would prefer not to carry both a shaving cream canister and a razor. These razors will typically be used only once or few times and therefore considered disposable.
In view of the above considerations, cost concerns are of primary importance to reduce the selling price to an acceptable level. However, prior designs have tended to be complicated in structure and require a relatively large number of components. These factors tend to increase both manufacturing and assembly cost therefore decreasing the potential market.
References which disclose razors to which the invention relates are identified below.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. No. 4,813,138 Chen Mar. 21, 1989 U.S. PAT. No. 4,881,323 McGaughan Nov. 21, 1989 U.S. PAT. No. 5,070,611 Derin et al. Dec. 10, 1991 ______________________________________